For safety reasons, current interior component management systems of vehicles (e.g., automobiles) may disable one or more features of an interior component when the vehicle is traveling at a rate of speed greater than a predetermined threshold speed. When disabled, neither the driver nor passengers are able to actuate the disabled feature(s). This is the case even though passengers may be able to safely utilize the feature(s).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for managing interior components of a vehicle so that the interior components may be utilized by a passenger while the vehicle is traveling at a speed greater than the threshold speed. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.